UNITED AS ONE 2: Ultimate Weapon
by ZEVLAG
Summary: A sequel: Gatlocke was been stealing Nanite containers and giving them to a dangerous man in another world: Enoch of the Forever Knights. Now Rex must join Ben in his world and stop the villians from creating "the ulimate weapon."
1. Prologue

**Greetings Fanfic Peeps! Due to the awesome revies and Hits on UNITED AS ONE, i have made a part 2 (if you havnt read part one yet, READ IT FIRST!) Thanks to revan, i now am trying to improve with my life as a FanFic writer LOL. **

**Anyhoo, enough about me. Here's UNITED AS ONE 2: Ultimate Weapon!**

In the Bellwood local park, the sun was in the middle of the sky. Joggers ran the track while a father was teaching his son who to ride a bike. A couple sat under a tree, enjoying a picnic and spraying the ants that tried to get to their food. An elderly woman sat on a bench feeding the pigeons with old bread that she needed to get rid of.

In the middle of the park was Julie, playing ball with her pet, Ship. She threw the ball and watched as the dog-like alien blob hoped towards where the ball landed. Ship grabbed the ball and ran back to Julie, putting the ball net to her feet. "Ship Ship," he chirped at her.

Julie bent down at patted his head, "Good boy!" she told him. She picked up the ball. "Let's try doing it farther." With much effort, Julie threw the small ball half away across the park, making Ship slither this time towards where it landed. As she smiled, while looking at Ship, she heard a buzzed noise by her neck. She slapped it, seeing that it was a mosquito. She then saw two more in front of her and waved them way. Suddenly, not only did she hear the people in the park screaming, but heard a buzzing noise growing louder and louder. She turned around and saw a black cloud of mosquito in front of her.

As she stepped back slowly, she saw a man coming out from the swarm. He was in an old brown coat, had long black messy hair and goatee, long yellow nail, and blueish skin. "Hello, little girl," the man said with a grin, exposing his rotten teeth.

"Ship!" Julie cried out, but then then she felt multiple tiny legs clawing on her. She looked down and saw a group of spiders o her.

"Don't even move," the man warned Julie; she obeyed. Suddenly, the two of them saw Ship, in a bike-like form, charging at the man. Julie saw the man take something out of his pocket a tossed it towards Ship. As it hit the ground, Ship was suddenly was pulled towards it, unable to move. "Your little pet doesn't scare us."

Out of nowhere, a fire ball landed between Julie and the man, burning the spiders off of Julie's legs and most of the mosquitos. "Clancy's right Julie," said a strange voice. She saw that the voice had come from an alien that was covered in fire. "He should be scared of me!" the alien mocked.

"Ben!" Julie shouted in relief. Before she could move, a swarm of bees surrounded her.

The man, Clancy, grinned at Ben. "Ben 10. We haven't seen you in years." More bugs began to crawl all over him. "How are you?"

"You know, fighting bad guys, saving the world, and finishing homework. Oh!" Ben created a ball of fire, "And saving my girlfriend from you." Before Ben could attack Clancy, the bees began n to buzz loudly around Julie. "Julie!" Ben shouted.

"Ha!" Clancy laughed, "Try to save her with your fire and she end up getting burned." Clancy crossed his arms. "You didn't think I've planned for this, did you?"

Ben grinned, "Maybe… Gwen!" Suddenly, Julie's skin was covered with a pink shield, protecting her from the bees. Before Clancy could react, Kevin popped out from a tree, coating himself with wood, and punched Clancy to the ground.

"Thank you!" Julie said. Gwen came out from hiding and made the shield disappear around Julie.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, just freaked out."

"Speaking of freaked," Kevin said, "who was that guy?"

"Clancy," Gwen explained, "He's just some guy we fought back from when we were ten."

"He threw something at Ship," Julie said, pointing towards her pet, "Now he can't move."

"A Magnetic Grenade," Kevin explained, "He must have known that Ship would try to protect her."

"But why does he want me?" Suddenly, the team saw a swarm of ants coming towards them. On top was Clancy.

"Guys, help Julie and free Ship," Ben said, "I'll handle Creepy Crawler here." He threw a fire ball toward Clancy, but it was block by a shield of roaches; Clancy was unharmed. "Okay, I think it's time to go for an upfront assault!" Ben slammed the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, creating a green flash around him. I diamond alien took his place, "Diamondhead!" shouted the alien.

As Diamondhead ran towards Clancy, Clancy began to throw balls of bugs at him, but Diamondhead just ran through them without being phased. Finally, Ben reached Clancy and punched him to the ground. "Ha!" Ben mocked, "You're bugs aren't tough enough to beat me!"

"Don't mock species that move together," Suddenly, millions of ants sounded Clancy's hands, shaping into giant claws. Clancy ran towards Ben and slammed him into a tree.

Diamondhead got up and began to shoot diamond shards from his hands. However, Clancy's feet where surround by grasshoppers and he jumped high into the air, avoiding the diamonds. "Stand still!" ben shouted as he missed Clancy every time he attacked.

Finally, Clancy jumped behind Ben and began to punch him with the strength of the ants. Ben finally grabbed Clancy's jacket. "What's the deal? You're the fifth villain to attack out of nowhere."

Clancy chuckled, "Strange, isn't it?" Ben looked on top of Clancy's head and saw spiders. Before he could react, Ben's eyes were covered with web.

"Ew!" Ben released his grip of Clancy, trying to take the web out of his eyes.

Before Clancy could attack, he was hit by multiple pink sphere and then surrounded by a pink dome. Ben finally got the web out of his eyes and saw that it was Gwen, Kevin and Julie, with Ship. In the dome, they all saw that Clancy was summoning more ants.

"Oh, no you don't," Ben said, slamming his Ultimatrix symbol and turning into another alien. "Big Chill!" he shouted, phasing through the dome and freeze Clancy body from the shoulders down. "Now talk!" Big Chill demanded, "Why are the villains attacking?"

Clancy shivered, "W-w-w-we were hi-hired t-t-t-t-to," he said.

Gwen looked confused, "Who hired you?"

"We d-d-d-don't know. It's w-w-was a man in a g-g-gold mask. He was s-s-s-s-surrounded by a bunch of knights."

"The Forever Knights?" Kevin looked at Ben an Gwen.

Ben reverted back to his human form, "Enoch," he said under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Why are you being so difficult?" Rex shouted at the giant bus size crab-EVO, as he pounded on its shell with his Smack Hands. The EVO roared, shaking Rex and throwing him into the water. "Well," Rex said rubbing his head, "I did want to go to the beach today."<p>

"Rex," Holiday's voice was heard in Rex's ear-piece, "You need to cure that thing before it destroys the entire coast line."

Rex looked out on the beach and saw the crab-EVO snapping its claw. "Easier said than done Doc! I have to get rid of the shell!" he created his Rex Ride and charged at the crab. He replaced his Smack Hands for his Big Fat Sword, or BFG, and turned it to its saw-form.

As he got closer, Rex jumped into the air and aimed at the EVO's shell. However, the crab used its claw to slam Rex into the sand. Before the crab could slam his claw on top of Rex, Rex created the Block Party and was shielded from the attack.

Before the EVO could hit Rex again, multiple laser fires shot the EVO in the face, making it back off from Rex. "How you doing buddy?" asked a voice that Rex recognized. He turned and saw that it was his monkey partner: Bobo.

"Never better, "Rex answered getting up, "Except I have sand in my pants. Where's Six?" Suddenly, Rex saw somebody jumping on top of the crab, with two swords. "Found him." Rex created his Boogie Pack and flew towards the crab. As he got to its back, he saw Six trying to cut the shell open. "Have a hard time?" Rex asked Six.

"It's as strong as steel," Six said, trying to balance himself on the crab."

"I can't cure this guy, unless I get inside of his shell."

The crab roared loudly and tried to grab the two with its claw. Rex created his Smack Hands and punched the claw away. "Any ideas?" Six said. Bobo began to shoot at the crab with lasers once more, distracting it from Rex and Six.

"Yeah, but I need to hold still for a second." Six nodded and Rex flew high in the air. "Hold your sword on its back!" Rex shouted. Six obeyed and held the sword up with its hilt up. Rex flew down to the sword with his Smack Hands aimed towards it.

Finally, Rex punched the sword into the shell, causing it to break a chunk off. As the EVO roared in anger, Rex landed by the hole, placing his hand on the crab-EVO's exposed flesh. Blue lines began to surround the crab-EVO, slowly turning it back to normal. "Done and done," Rex said, dusting his hands off.

"Too bad," Bobo said, "I was hoping to have crab soup tonight."

Rex picked up the small crag with his fingers and threw him in the water. Suddenly, Rex's ear piece came on, "Rex, it's Holiday. White Knight wants you three back at HQ immediately," Holiday said, sounding confused.

"Okay Doc, as soon as we pick up something to eat." Rex heard Bobo's stomach growl loudly. "You want anything?"

"Rex, somebody needs our help."

"Then send them to Black Knight's Providence. The world seems to like them better."

There was a long silence. "Rex… Black Knight is the one who needs our help."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Help

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far and if you still havent read UNITED AS ONE, i commmand you to read it first! LOL**

**here's the second chapter ...**

In the meeting room, Rex, Six, Bobo, Dr. Holiday, and even White Knight, in his Bio-Suit, were all sitting down at the table. Black Knight was at the other end, glaring at Rex and his team. Rex grinned, "So do we have a deal?" he asked Black Knight.

Annoyed, Black Knight sighed, "Rex, the plasma screen TV in the bathroom and leather coach will be yours." She looked at Bobo, "As for you, I will reserve a five night suite at a hotel for you in Miami." Both Rex and Bobo exchanged high-fives.

"Now that we have our pleasures sorted out," White Knight stepped in, "Let's get down to business."

As Black Knight stood up, the computer monitor in the room came on. Rex saw his older brother, Caesar, in his lab with weird weapons in the background. "Over the past few weeks, some snakes have been sneaking into Providence Bases all around the world."

Caesar cleared his throat, "They have only stolen one thing: Nanite containers."

"Nanite containers?" Dr. Holiday stood up quickly. "Why would anyone want to steal deactivated Nanites?"

"They weren't deactivated," Black Knight said. "Who every wants these Nanites, they want them in their full power."

"Any idea who is stealing them?" Rex said, comfortably putting his feet on the metal table.

"No, only this security footage." Caesar screen was then replaced with security footage of Providence agents firing at a group of men with glowing swords and laser guns in a storage room. As the agents fell one by one, Rex saw someone that looked familiar: a skinny man with brown spikey hair, a red head bandanna, a black cloak and had black cybernetic arms.

"Gatlocke?" Rex stood up quickly.

"Who?" Six asked.

"A modern day pirate that we fought back from when you … had your memories," Rex explained

The man, Gatlocke, opened a crate that held a canister, pulled out a gun from his side and shot a laser off screen. He and the other men cheered as they walked off screen; the monitor switched back to Caesar.

"How many bases has he robbed?" White Knight asked.

"About five," Black Knight muttered under her breath, almost as if she were ashamed. "We had the entire place surrounded, but he just manages to escape out of thin air."

Caesar turned around and held something by him, "We were able to find this lying on the floor in one of the basements." Everyone looked a strange hi-tech sword that had an infinite symbol on the center of its hilt.

* * *

><p>In Kevin's garage, Kevin was working on his car, while Gwen sat there bored and handing him tools. Meanwhile, ben was sitting close by Julie, who was petting Ship. "So, what exactly does he eat?" Ben wondered as he watched Ship chasing his tail or whatever he had at the end.<p>

Julie winced. "I don't really know," she petted Ship," whenever I hear that he's hunger, he just runs off somewhere and comes back in ten minutes." She looked at Ben, smiling, "I'm really glad that we're both starting to hang out more."

Ben shrugged, "Well, Azmuth told me a little story and I decided that I didn't want to end up like him." Ben and Julie heard Kevin drop something. Frustrated, he slammed his tool box shut, but Gwen grabbed his hands, calming him down.

Julie sighed, "This is great. No school work, no bad guys, no crazed fans, and no-."

"Kids, are you there? Kids," Interrupted an elderly man's voice.

"….distractions," Julie finished.

The team went to Kevin's car and looked at the computer monitor he had on the dash board. On the screen, an elderly man in a Plumber's suit. "Grandpa Max," Ben greeted; Max greeted back with a nod. "Any luck?"

Max typed something on the computer, "We interrogated the villains that you guys faced to attack over the past five weeks. Clancy, Rojo, Sevenseven, Dr. Animo, and the Circus Freak: all hired by Enoch."

Kevin adjusted the screen, "So what's Enoch's division cooking up?"

Max sighed, "Not sure. Where they're doing, they've doing a good job of hiding it from the Plumbers."

Ben grinned, "Then why don't we pay a visit to the other Knights."

Kevin grinned with Ben, "Yeah, I bet they know where Enoch is."

Gwen sighed, "Enoch is different from the other knights. They probably don't know what he's up to." She looked at her grandpa, "Are you going to be able to help us?"

Max scratched his head, "Some of the Plumbers and I've been pretty busy with helping out the Highbreeds. However I did manage to figure out the possible locations Enoch might be at" He looked at Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, "Looks like you guys are going to have to do this without me."

Ben nodded with determination on his face, "We'll stop him. I promise."

Gwen and Kevin looked at max too. "_We_ promise," Gwen include. Max gave nodded and the screen went blank. A sheet of paper printed out from the monitor and Gwen took it out. "We should take a look at these places tonight."

Julie and Ship got out of the car, "If you guys are going to do this, me and Ship are coming to."

Ben looked at her, worried, "Uh…," was the only thing he could get out.

Gwen pushed ben away, "what he means is that he doesn't want anything to hap-."

"Ben and I both decided that we were going to spend some time together, "she smiled at Ben, "and that's what we're going to do. Besides, I have ship here with me.

"Ship ship. Ship ship!" chirped Julie's pet.

Kevin laughed, "Oh yeah, what's that little blob going to do?" Ship glared at Kevin an morphed into a spider-like robot and point five lasers at him. Kevin raised his hands. "Oh… now I remember."

Ben laughed, patting Ship on the head, "then it's settled: we go knight hunting… tonight." Nobody, except Julie, laughed.

* * *

><p>Holiday examined the sword that Caesar had brought into the room. "Amazing technology," she flipped the sword over, "this seems un-earthly." Caesar backed up to the door abit, but Rex was the only one who noticed.<p>

"So they're getting weapons," White Knight said, "but just not from Providence."

Black Knight pulled out a clip board, "to be honest, they did steal something on the first day they robbed us. Some kind of projector."

Everyone, except Six, looked up, "The Null Void Projector?" rex asked.

"Null what?"

"Awhile back, when White here was leader," Rex explained, "Van Kliess had some evil help from another dimension, but a friend from that same dimension helped us." Six's eyebrow rose. "I give you the details later," Rex told him, forgetting about his amnesia.

"So there was a device in our department that I didn't know about?" Black knight turned sharply towards Caesar's direction; he had already walked out of the room without making a sound..

"Somebody's in trouble," Bobo said in a mocking tone.

"I'll deal with Dr. Salazar later. However, if this Gatlocke person is getting help for a different dimension, then you need to stop him."

"Hate to admit it Rex," Holiday said, glaring at Black Knight, "but she's right. If any of those Nanites get released…"

"Then we're talking about another EVO event waiting to happen I a different world," Six had finished.

Rex looked at Black Knight, "So why can't you guys come with us?"

"Somebody has to take care of the EVOs around here."

"Oh, and like we don't?' Bobo said, picking a flea off his arm.

White Knight stood in front of Black Knight, "Since you can't seem to take care of your problems," he said smugly, "We'll handle it." As the team walked out of the room, Black knight looked at them, almost as if she was going to attack. Rex noticed that White Knight had a grin on his face, "What's her face look like?" he asked Rex.

Rex looked over his shoulder, "Priceless," he smiling.

"So what's the plan?" Bobo asked.

"Find the one base they haven't hit and take Gatlocke down… tonight."

**Please review and tell me what you all expect! LOL**


	3. Old Enemies

**Okay, first of all, sorry that i have not been updateing in a while. For some reason, college, job, Fanfic, and sleep is hard work to balance. Dont worry, i havent given up on my fics. If i dont update ASAP, you know why.**

**Anyhoo, here's the other chapter...and have patience for the others**

Ben yawned loudly as he, Julie, Ship, Kevin and Gwen waited in Kevin's car by a dock warehouse. "This is so boring," he whined.

"It's a stakeout Ben," Gwen told him, annoyed. "It's supposed to be like this."

"But this is one of the eight places that Enoch and his knights might be at." Ben stretched his arms, 'besides, I want to get home early."

Kevin looked in the back of his seat, "You wanted to go home early? On a Friday night?"

"We were going to catch a movie marathon at his house," Julie said, petting Ship as he slept, "it's the Sumo Slammer's Trilogy."

"Nerds!' Kevin said with a fake cough. Gwen elbowed him in the gut, but he laughed.

Minutes passed as the team watched the warehouse out in the distance, looking for anything that looked suspicions. Finally, Gwen sighed, "This is so boring."

Ben looked at her, "I know, right?"

Julie got out of the car. "Well can we at least get something to eat. I saw a burger place nearby. Maybe ship and I can-."

"Shush," Kevin said sharply to her.

Ben gave a quick glance at Kevin. "Hey! Don't tell her-."

"Tennyson, shut up!" the team looked out by the docks and saw three trucks drive up. The backs opened, reviling a hand full of knights wielding swords, shields, and laser guns.

Ben saw a man in a gold mask come out of one of the passenger seat. "There's Enoch," he said to the team.

"But who are they?" Kevin asked. Ben then noticed a group of strangely clothed men being led by another man, who looked as if he had metal arms, was wearing a cloak.

"I don't know," Gwen said. "I've never seen him before."

"Neither have I," Ben responded. Enoch and the cloak man greeted each other and walked into the warehouse; their lackeys did the same and followed.

"That's our cue," Kevin said getting out of the car.

Ben got out of the car, "Kevin and I will sneak in and find out what Enoch is doing and who that other guy was. When you get the signal, you guys come in and help us." His eyes looked at Julie, "and please be careful." Julie nodded.

Gwen's eyebrow arched, "And just how are you two going to sneak in?"

Kevin touched the pavement, coating himself with the same black matter. "I'll blend in with background," he said smugly.

Ben turned the dial on his Ultimatrix and selected an alien, "And I'll go as…," he slammed the dial down, creating a green flash. Ben was then replaced by an alien that looked so much like a grey ghost with one green eye. "Ghostfreak!" Ben cried eerily. Ghostfreak looked at the Kevin, "Let's go," he said, disappearing while Kevin ran to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Dr. Holiday looked at her tablet, trying to stay wake. Rex and the team were all waiting in front of the Nanite storage room at a Providence base. Dr. Holiday hoped that this base was the one Gatlocke would strike next. "If I calculate the times from the last robbed bases correctly, we should be able to catch Gatlocke."<p>

White Knight, in his bio-suit, crossed his arms. "Good," he said, "Then he can finally get Black Knight out of our hair… for now."

Six looked at Knight and Holiday, "I still think you two should have stayed back at headquarters."

Holiday frowned, "If the Nanites are really unstable, then you need someone there who knows what to do."

White Knight cleared his throat, "Besides, if this mission really calls for us to go to another dimension, then I want to be there to…" he looked at Rex and Bobo, "make sure that everything isn't screwed up."

"Isn't that what Six is for?" Bobo asked, balancing one of his blasters on his hand.

Rex walked up to Knight, "And no offence dude, but aren't you a little old to be fighting with us anyway?"

Knight glared at Rex, "If I'm so old, then why was I mopping the floor with you when we fought back in the past?"

"You had a giant robot suit! And I still kicked your butt!

White Knight grinned, "Seemed like you were having a hard time."

Before Rex could think of a good comeback, Holiday stepped in between them, push them back. "If you two are done playing alpha male," she said annoyed, "It's time."

Inside the base, the team could hear a strange humming sound growing louder. When it had finally stopped, Rex could here Gatlocke and his crew cheering and laughing. "No guards?" Rex heard Gatlocke mocked, "They must have had enough of us!" He and his gang cheered.

White Knight looked at Rex, "Do it," he told him.

Rex created his Smack Hands and punched the doors in. The place was filled with machines, computers, and open crates. In the middle of the room, Gatlocke and his crew, at least ten men, stood, holding two Nanite containers. "Knock knock," Rex said.

Gatlocke stared at Rex for a moment, and then smiled. "Rex!" he said happily, "Good to see you old friend. Last time we met, it was about seven months ago." Gatlocke looked at his watch, "Time sure does fly."

"Tell me about," Rex said, remember his time jump in to the six month future.

Six pulled out his swords, "What are you doing with the Nanites?" he asked.

Gatlocke looked at Six, "Ah, and ninja-man! Good to see you, too." He leaned on one of the crates casually. "Well, if you must know, these Nanites here are very useful to a buyer." He reached for something strapped to his back and pulled out golden sword. "We give him Nanites, and we get these wonderful new toys."

"Don't you realize that the Nanites you have been stealing are unstable and could lead to another Nanite event?" Holiday asked, hoping that he could understand the dangers.

"Hmm," Gatlocke scratched his chin, "Well, good thing my buyer is in another dimension." He looked at his men, "Take them out, except Rex," his robot arms turned into two blades, "Leave him to me."

Suddenly, the pirate grabbed their weapons and charged at the group. Rex and Gatlocke ran at each other and fought. Gatlocke swung, but Rex blocked his blades with his Smack Hands and punched him down. Before Rex could do anything else, Gatlocke changed his arm into laser cannon and shot Rex to wall.

Gatlocke shoot his cannon again, but Rex created a shield on one of his hands, the Block Party, and halted the laser. He then created the Big Fat Sword on his other hand. "Ooh," Gatlocke said fascinated, "Seems you've learned a few tricks since we last met. So have I."

Gatlocke pulled out the golden sword and swung, but Rex blocked it with his shield. However, the sword managed to crack the shield, taking Rex by surprise. "Uh-oh," Rex said to himself.

* * *

><p>"There they are," Ghostfreak said eerily to Kevin, as they both hid behind a crate. Enoch and the eight of the Forever Knight stood there, as if they were waiting for something to happen.<p>

"But where are the other guys?" Kevin asked.

Ben looked for the men that weren't dressed as the Forever Knights. "Strange," Ghostfreak muttered, "How did they disappear like that?" he looked at Kevin, "Let's get a closer look at what-," Ben was then stopped when he and Kevin were covered by a metal net, charged with electricity. Kevin tried to break free but his body was paralyzed. Ghostfreak tried to phase through the net but couldn't.

"Ben Tennyson," said an elderly voice, "and Kevin E. Levin." As Ben reverted back to his human form, he and Kevin looked up and saw a group of knights surrounding them with their sword. They then made room for Enoch. "You didn't think that I wouldn't be prepared for this, did you?" he mocked through his mask.

"Enoch," ben said, as he and Kevin struggled to get out, "Still hiding behind that ugly mask of yours?"

"Or is that really his face?" Kevin joined in with the mocking.

Enoch sighed, "Laugh while you two still can, but soon my plan will finally be achieved."

"What plan?" Ben said trying to stand up, but the knights pointed their guns at him.

"My plan to create and wield the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Your still not trying to take my Omnitrix, are you?" Ben grinned.

Enoch turned away, "I have no need for your watch Tennyson." He turned back to him. "I've found a different… alternative for me."

"So why was that guy with you? Who is he?"

"He's is my special helper." He looked at his knights, "Get rid of them."

Kevin grinned, "You're not the only ones who have helpers." Suddenly, pink spheres crashed through the windows, hitting the knights. Before Enoch could react, Kevin tackled him to the ground. Ben removed the net and saw Gwen, Julie, and Ship run in the warehouse.

Julie removed the metal net, "You okay?" she asked.

Ben rubbed his head, "Yeah, Enoch just timed out the Ultimatrix," he looked at his watch, trying to activate it. "Come on. Come on…"

Suddenly, Kevin was knocked to a wall. The team looked and saw Enoch's gloves give off a yellow glow. His knights stood behind him, with their swords out. "Destroy them!" Enoch ordered. The sword then changed into arm cannons, firing yellow lasers.

Gwen created a shield to protect them. "Kevin, what kind of tech are they using?"

Kevin coated himself with a silver metal. "You got me. I've never seen anything like their weapons."

Ben's Ultimatrix lit up. "Yes!" Ben shouted. He slammed the dial down and a green flash surrounded him. He was then replaced with a tiger-like. "RATH!" the alien, Rath, shouted. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING FOREVER KNIGHTS! RATH IS GONNA GIVE YOU A BEAT DOWN SO BAD, YOU'LL THINK YOU'RE IN THE MEDIVEAL TIMES!"

Rath roared charged at the knights, knocking some to the ground; the rest of the knights ran towards the group. Gwen had shot her pink spheres at two of the knights, while Kevin dodged the laser fire of other knights.

Julie found herself surrounded by three knights with their swords pointed at her. Before they could do anything, Ship jumped on to one of the knight's head, making him run into the other two. As the knights fell to the ground, Ship jumped into Julie's arms. "Ship, Ship!" he chipped.

"Good boy," Julie said. She looked to her side and saw Gwen coming towards her. "Doing okay?" asked, throwing a pink sphere at a knight.

"We're fine. How's Ben and-," the two girls then saw Kevin being thrown into a stack of crates. They then saw Rath being punched by Enoch and his glowing gloves. "We'er getting creamed, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>"We're getting creamed!" Bobo shouted, as he and Holiday took cover behind a computer desk. Bobo tried to fire at the pirates, but he was overwhelmed by the laser fire. Before the pirates could get any closer, Six had jumped to the rescue, knocking out the pirates.<p>

"Took you long enough," Holiday joked to Six. "Where's Rex?"  
>Meanwhile, Rex repeatedly created his Block Party, but Gatlocke easily shattered them every time with his sword. Finally, Rex created his BFS and locked blades with Gatlocke's sword. Rex then created his Punk Busters, using them to push Gatlocke back and on his butt. "Where are you getting this tech Gatlocke? Rex asked.<p>

"Now Rex," Gatlocke shook his head. "If I tell you, where's the fun in that?" Gatlocke's robot arm turned into an electrical rod and shot a lightning bolt towards Rex. Before he was hit, Rex was then pushed out of the way by White Knight, shooting a mini missile at Gatlocke's feet.

"Not bad for an old man, huh?" Knight asked Rex, as he helped him up.

"You just got lucky," Rex told him. Suddenly, the two saw Gatlocke pull out something strapped to his belt. Lackey number five!" He called out; two of his men looked up, "No not you! You're Lackey number seven! Give me the container!"

Lackey number five tossed a Nanite container to Gatlocke. "Later old chum," Gatlocke said pointing a ray gun at wall. He fired; Rex and Knight saw a swirling purple-black portal open up. "You're making me miss my dead line.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex shouted. Before Gatlocke could escape, Rex created his Rex Ride and charged at Gatlocke. He rammed the pirate, making him drop the Null Void Projector, and they both went through the portal.

**REVIEW! and questions?**


	4. Reunion

**Zevlag here! just wanted to say that the chapters are comeing slowly but surely.**

**Hope you peeps aren't mad a enjoy!**

"Diamondhead!" Ben shouted, turning into a humanoid alien made of diamond. Enoch punched Ben, but it had no effect to him. "Is that all you got?" Diamondhead mocked.

Enoch's gloves began to glow yellow, and with one blow, Enoch swung at Diamondhead. Ben used his arms to block, but the gloves had managed to crack Diamondhead's arms. "As you can see Tennyson, it's going to take more than just your alien forms with to defeat me."

Just then, Diamondhead saw something at the corner of his eye: a purple portal opening up. "What's going on?" He asked Enoch. The portal had looked familiar to him…

Enoch lowered his hands, "Ah… finally. You'll be able to see my professional provider." Right there, something fell out from the portal and in front of Ben and Enoch. It was the man that ben and the team had seen earlier. "Gatlocke? What happen to you?"

The man, Gatlocke, rubbed his head, "Uh… I might have added a small problem to our plans Mr. Enoch."

Before Diamondhead could say anything, someone had flown straight to him, making him flew into a wall. Ben pushed the man off of him and was ready to attack. "Alright, who are-?" Ben stopped and saw that he was looking at a teenage boy wearing goggles and a red jacket. "Rex?"

* * *

><p>As Rex gained consciousness, he saw a green flash appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw a familiar guy, wearing a giant watch and a green jacket. "Ben?"<p>

The boy, Ben, looked closely at Rex and smiled. "Rex!" He helped Rex up, "It's been forever since we've last met-," he stopped, "Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

Rex's eyebrow arched. "I was chasing Gatlocke. So this is your dimension?"

"Enoch's helper is your bad guy?"

"Ben!" Rex looked toward his right and saw another familiar face: Gwen. She was shielding herself from laser fire coming from men dressed up as knights. Each fire shattered the pink shields she was creating. "A little help here!" she shouted.

Rex looked at Ben, "So long story short, we're both dealing with bad guys here."

Ben nodded. "Mind helping out?"

Rex swung his arms out, creating his Battle Axes, "Well, I do owe you a favor. Go help her." As Ben ran towards Gwen, Rex looked at the direction Gatlocke was, but instead there was a man in a gold mask. "So you're the guy Gatlocke is giving the Nanites to, huh?" _So he's Enoch,_ Rex thought.

Enoch looked at Rex. "Extraordinary," he said through his mask, looking at Rex's axes.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Rex charged at Enoch, but he was stopped by Enoch's yellow-glowing gloves. "What the-!" Rex then felt something familiar in the gloves; something that felt alive. Rex pulled back, "Your gloves," he told Enoch, "They're filled with Nanites." That's when he found out that it wasn't just the gloves, but the weapons that the knights had.

Enoch chuckled, "Well, aren't you the bright one." And with that, Enoch shot a yellow laser towards Rex.

* * *

><p>"Where did Rex go?" Six asked, as he and White Knight were back to back fighting off Gatlocke's pirates.<p>

"You got me," Knight said, shooting a missile at the pirates' feet. "I saw him with Gatlocke, there was a purple light and then they were both gone."

Six locked blades with a pirate. He looked at the direction that Rex and Gatlocke had disappeared at; all he saw was the Null Void Projector. "Holiday, get the projector!" Six shouted. "Rex is in the other dimension!" Just then, the pirates in the warehouse stopped attacking the Old Providence group and went straight for the projector.

"Stop them!" White Knight shouted as he activated the jets on his Bio-Suit.

* * *

><p>As Ben ran towards Gwen and Julie, he slammed the dial on the Ultimatrix and turned into a blue, raptor-like alien. "XLR8!" ben shouted, running at tremendous speed at the knights and knocking them to the ground quickly. "You guys okay?" XLR8 asked the girls.<p>

She rubbed her, "Yeah. Where's Kevin?" They then saw Kevin being surrounded by five knights. Gwen shot two of them, while XLR8 ran knocked the other three to the ground.

Kevin huffed and puffed. "Man, it like these guys drank an energy drink of something." Before he could kneel down, the knights recovered and charged at the three. "Come on!" Kevin complained, turning his hands into hammers.

Julie, with Ship in a tennis-rack-like form, looked worried. "Why won't they stay down?"

"Nanite charge, little girl" said a man emerging from the shadows: Gatlocke. "Their armor has Nanites flowing through them, giving them the strength to fight non-stop." Gatlocke's eyes looked at Ben. "So you're the famous Ben 10. You're very popular in this dimension."

XLR8 grinned. "Let me show you why." He charged towards Gatlocke.

* * *

><p>Enoch swung his blade at Rex, but it was halted by Rex's Block Party. "What are you?" Enoch asked Rex as he swung his sword at Rex once more.<p>

"Just your average guy-that-can-make-machines-out-of-thin-air hero." He turned his left Party Block into a Smack Hand.

Enoch laughed, "You can create weapons?" He showed his sword, "So can I."

"I don't know if your buddy told you, but the Nanites that you guys are using, they're unstable."

"Yet they have so much power. And I will final be able to create the perfect weapon!" Enoch's sword had begun to glow yellow, causing Rex to hear the Nanite. Enoch charged at Rex, swinging his sword. Rex had used his Block Party, but Enoch Nanite Sword had easily destroyed the shield. He turned his Smack Fist hand and turned it into the BFS. The two collided blades, but Rex's blade was finally sliced in half.

Frustrated, Rex growled at Enoch. "That's it!" he shouted. He created his Slam Cannon and shot a ball of pavement at Enoch, sending him flying into a pile of crates. Before Rex could run up to him, he saw the purple-black portal opening up by him. A man and a monkey jumped out. "Six! Bobo! It's about time you guys should up!"

Bobo pointed his blasters at the portal. "Well you're not gonna be too happy," he mentioned. Out from the portal, White Knight flew out with a pirate on his back. Holiday ran out of the portal, shooting a group of pirates behind her. As the portal closed, Rex created his Blast Caster and charged at the pirates.

* * *

><p>As Kevin, Gwen, and Julie attacked the knights, XLR8 attacked Gatlocke with his speed, "Hold still!" Gatlocke shouted out of anger, but Ben kept laughing as he ran passed him. Finally, Gatlocke's cybernetic arms turned into cannon and locked on XLR8, shooting a red laser at Ben and sending him into a crate.<p>

Before Gatlocke could fire again, Julie slapped Gatlocke in the face with Ship in the shape of a baseball bat. "Leave him alone!" Julie yelled

Gatlocke recovered and pointed his arm cannon at Julie and Ship. "Silly girl," Gatlocke chuckled, "Why don't you just go cry home to your mommy?"

Suddenly, multiple of what looked like grey bandages began to ensnare Gatlocke. "Good idea," said a deep voice.

Julie looked in the direction where the bandages had stretched out and saw they were from a mummy-looking alien. "Ben?" she asked.

"Ship ship?"

"BenMummy" Ben corrected her. Under the wraps, Gatlocke turned his arms into blades, slicing his way out from BenMummy's grip. "Oh no you don't!" Ben said, continuing to wrap gatlocke in bandages, but he had finally broke free and fired a cannon at Ben. BenMummy slammed the Ultimatrix dial and a green flash surrounded him. "Chromestone!" shouted the new alien, absorbing the laser fire and shooting it at Gatlocke. However, Gatlocke had easily avoided the attack.

Before Gatlocke could do anything, Enoch appeared at his side. "Retreat," he said to him.

Confused, Gatlocke looked at Enoch. "Retreat? But we have the weapons to beat them! Why do-?"

"I said retreat!" Enoch shouted, taking out a capsule, "We have some new planning to do." He looked at Ben, "Farewell Tennyson. I look forward to seeing you and your friends again." Enoch threw the capsule to the ground, creating a blinding flash.

* * *

><p>After the flash had settled down, the pirates that Rex, Six, Bobo, and Holiday were fighting had disappeared. "Dang it!" Rex said. "We almost had them!"<p>

"Not only that," Holiday said, "but they also have the Projector."

Bobo placed his blasters on his belt. "Well, it could be worse," he shrugged.

Six looked around the area, "Where's White Knight?" The team heard a groaning sound near them. They turned to the direction of the groan and saw that White Knight. Shocked, they saw that he had his helmet off.

"Knight!" Holiday exclaimed, "Your helmet!"

"We're in a different dimension, remember? The air is clean here." He took a deep breath in, inhaling the Nanite-free air.

"Speaking of dimensions," Bobo said, "where are we?"

Rex had forgotten to tell the others. "Guys remember Ben, Gwen and that other annoying guy?"

"Who you calling annoying?" said a voice behind them. Rex and the team saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walking towards them. The only new person in the group was a girl in pink sweater and a short, white skirt.

"See," Ben said to his team, "I told you Rex was here. And that arm guy was his enemy."

White Knight crossed his arms, "looks like we have some catching up to do."

"Nun-uh," Kevin grinned, wagging his finger, "You're in our world now. We give the orders."

**REVIEW if you got one!**


	5. The Knight and the Pirate

**This is a "meanwhile" chapter so that you'll see what Enoch and Gatlocke are up to. ****But i wont give away the major plan( how Breach would say "No spoilers" lol). Oh, and i hope you peeps are likeing the old aliens that Ben wasnt used in while (BenMummy for example)**

**Anyhoo heres chapter five **

Somewhere near Bellwood, Enoch's hideout was hidden in the woods. Inside, Enoch's Forever Knights were using the Nanties to combine them into their weapons. As they finished the weapons, Gatlocke's pirates tested the new swords, armor, shields, everything.

Meanwhile, Enoch was sitting in his room, examining his sword. The door swung opened, reviling Gatlocke. He was screaming at one of the pirates, telling them that they needed to be better next time. He slammed the door shut, and faced Enoch with a smile. "You wanted to talk to me?" Without saying a word, Enoch looked at Gatlocke and stabbed his sword into the table. Gatlocke had a blank look on his face, "I take it that you're upset."

Enoch got up from his seat. "Tonight's little episode was not supposed to happen!" He walked towards Gatlocke.

"Now Enoch old chum," Gatlocke said, "Now that we know what we're up against, we can prepare-."

"The Forever Knights must be prepared at all times."

Gatlocke chuckled, "Well, me and my crew aren't the Forever Knights, are we?" Enoch growled in frustration. "So that was him?" Enoch looked at the pirate stroking his red goatee, "That was the famous Ben 10 that is always interfering with the Knights. He's about as much fun as Rex.

Enoch remembered Rex; the boy who made the machines on his hands. "What's the story on that young man who came through the portal with you?"

"Ha! Rex? Back home he's an EVO that can make his hands into weapons; from a giant sword to a pair of robot feet."

"Such power in those weapons," Enoch whispered, he looked up to Gatlocke, "And you didn't bother to mention any of this to me?"

Gatlocke frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was supposed to give you every single detail about my dimension!" He leaned on the table, "I told you about the Nanites, snuck into Providence Bases to get you them, kept this Null Void thing safe for you when it was in my world," he showed Enoch the Null Void Projector, "and my follow pirates and I have been at your aid."

"And you have. I must say, you have been very loyal to me. Soon, your rewards will be great."

"Well, we might be pirates, but we're not savages." Gatlocke sighed. "So, do you still need more Nanites?"

Enoch shook his head, "No. Now, I need you gather some security footage from your world."

Gatlocke's eyebrow arched, "Change of plans?"

"I believe our goal to create the ultimate weapon is at hand." With that, he began to laugh evily; Gatlocke shrugged and joined in.

**Coming up, the two hero teams begin planning. And Paradox shows up... with an old friend of Rex.**

**Review!**


	6. The Return

**NEXT CHAPTER! Still dealing with college and work stuff LOL **

The next morning, after sleeping in a hotel room for the night, Rex and his team had met up with Ben, Kevin and Gwen at a restaurant called Mr. Smoothie. While Ben and Julie were getting smoothies for everyone, the others sat waiting.

Rex scanned through the different visions that his goggles were equipped with; he stopped at Nanite Vision. "Too weird," he told Bobo and Six, "If everyone in this world had Nanite Vision, we'd stick out like a sore thumb!" he laughed.

At last, Ben and Julie arrived with the ten smoothies; everyone took one, while Ben took two for himself. Gwen cleared her throat, "What are the odds of our enemies teaming up again?"

Kevin leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, first Albedo and that Van Kliess creep. Now Enoch and…," he looked at Rex, "What was his name?"

"Gatlocke," Rex replied. "Like I said, he's a pirate in our dimension."

Bobo took a sip from his smoothie, "Pirates, knights? What's the deal with bad guys and the Medieval Era?" he then looked at White Knight, "Besides you."

Holiday looked at her smoothie and slowly pushed it away. "So this Enoch fellow is seeking powerful technology that he can find?"

"Not just technology," Ben said, finishing his first smoothie, "Any kind of weapon that can be used for the Forever Knights."

"Well that explains Gatlocke," White said crossing his arms "he stole that Null Void Projector for New Providence."

"And in the process met Enoch," Gwen said.

Julie called Ship to her lap, petting him, "But why would Enoch want to work with Gatlocke?" she asked.

Rex looked at Ben's cute girlfriend, "When I was fighting him, I could feel a lot of Nanites in the weapons that the Knights had."

Kevin looked at Holiday, "Gatlocke also mentioned something the Nanites giving the Knight some kind of charge through their armor."

Julie looked confused out of everyone there, "But why are these Nanites bad?"

"Allow me to explain. These Nanites from our world caused an event that mutated hundreds of people into monsters."

"Think of what Vilgax looks like, but uglier," Ben joked, finishing his second smoothie.

Six adjusted his glasses, "So we need to get back those Nanites so that we can deactivate them."

Gwen nodded, "In the hands of Enoch, he can use them to create anything or anyone in to something horrible and powerful."

"Or worse," Bobo said, burping after he finished his smoothie, "Those idiots could cause another Nanite Event."

* * *

><p>Ben stood up, wiping the milk off his face, "So what's the plan?" he asked.<p>

White stood up along with him, "we need find Gatlocke and these so-called knights and take them down."

Gwen arched her eyebrow, "Why don't you ask Providence to help out?" she asked, knowing that Rex's team no longer worked for them, due to the new leader.

Rex crossed his arms, "Even with we wanted BK's help, Gatlocke still was the Null Void Projector."

Bobo groaned, "So not only do we need to stop them, but we also need our ride back home now?" A couple walked pass the table the group was sitting at, staring at the talking monkey. "What are looked at?" Bobo glared at them; the couple quickly walked away.

"You could ask nicely," Ben heard a familiar voice say. Everyone looked to their left and saw Gatlocke stepping through a black-purple portal. Ben and the others quickly stood up and got ready to attack. Gatlcoke laughed, putting his hands up. "Hold on now. I'm not here to fight you… technically."

"What do you want?" Julie demanded.

"Ship Ship," Ship cried out to Gatlcoke.

"Ooo," Gatlocke said amused, "Feisty little girl aren't you?"

Rex created his Smack Hands, "It's over Gatlcoke! You don't belong here!"

"Neither do you, Rex old friend," The portal behind Gatlocke continued to swirl, "or any of the old Providence them."

"Gatlocke, listen to me!" Holiday snapped. Ben saw the exprsion on her face; it was almost as scray as his mother's, "Those active Nanite are dangerous even in the havds of someone who knows about them. And you think this Enoch man can handle that power."

Gatlocke's head tilted, "Well we're all still here, arnt we?" He looked at the portal and sighed, "Look, to be honest, I was here to keep you all distracted. But since my crew can't do anything right…" he pulled out a white remote control from his back pocket.

"Oh no," Ben heard Rex say.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, absorbing the pavement-matter and coating his body.

"One of New Providence's new toys," Bobo said, pulling out his blasters.

As Gatlocke use the EVO controller, Rex saw something emerge from the portal. The EVO stood at least twenty-feet tall, had the body of a spider, but had three giant claw growing from its back, had six legs and had six tentacles coming from underneath it.

"That looks so gross," Gwen said, staring at the creature.

"More gross than the smoothies?" Kevin asked her.

Gatlcoke threw the remote control down to the ground and destroyed it with his arm cannon. "Have fun," he shouted as he jumped into the closing portal.

"Get back here!" Rex said, creating his Rex Ride and charging at Gatlocke, but the EVO knocked him forward. Gwen quickly used her powers to grab Rex and gently placed him down.

"What do we do?" Julie asked, as Ship grabbed Ship turning himself into a blaster for her.

"Hold it down for me!" Rex said, banging his Smack Hands together. "I can probably cure it."

"No problem!" Ben said slamming the dial on his watching. After a green flash, ben was replaced with a giant blue moth-like creature. "Big Chill!" he cried out. Expanding his wings, Big Chill flew towards the EVO and froze it legs. Before Ben could freeze it claw, the EVO used its tentacles to slam Ben into the Mr. Smoothie sign.

* * *

><p>Gwen created a pink whip of energy and held the EVO's tentacles together, while Bobo, handing Holiday one of his blasters, Julie, and White shot the EVO in the face. Rex and Kevin charged at the EVO as it struggled to break free.<p>

As Rex and Kevin got closer, the EVO's three claws shot at them both. Rex punched one of them out of the way, while Kevin did the same. However, the third claw grabbed Kevin.

"Kevin!" Rex shouted. He created his Boogie Pack and flew towards the claw. The EVO's legs were finally free and it crawled towards the group. Rex then replaced his Boogie Pack for the Rex Board and then created his Blast Caster, gripping the EVO's neck with the whip. "Stop moving!" Rex strained as the EVO tried to break free. Right there, a green laser shoot at the EVO's back and the claw that held Kevin, releasing him. Rex looked up and saw a ray-looking creature by him.

"What did I miss?" Ben asked Rex.

"You got anything that watch that'll help keep it still? I'm going cure it.".

"Hang on a second!" Jetray flew down and was replaced by a giant dinosaur alien. "Humangousar!" Ben cried at. Using his strength, Ben stopped the EVO. "Hurry!" he shouted at Rex.

"Don't rush me!" Rex shouted back as he landed on the EVO's back. Humangousar held the EVO, while the other fired at it. Ben looked around and saw Julie firing alongside with Bobo and Holiday, while White was flying in the air shooting missiles at the EVO's claws.

As Ben strained to keep the EVO down, he saw Rex by him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were curing this thing?"

Rex winced, "Yeah, about that," he scratched his head, "Gatlocke brought an incurable EVO."

"What!" Suddenly, the EVO's tentacles had broken Gwen's energy whip, swinging at Humangusar and Rex. Humangousar fell down to the ground, while Rex created his Punk Busters, landing on his feet. Ben reverted back to his human-form. "Where's Kevin?"

Rex then saw something flying towards them and landing next to Rex; Kevin. "Well, this is going great," Kevin said sarcastically.

Soon everyone was gathered together, the EVO was ready to attack. Suddenly, a giant red portal appeared beside the EVO pulling it and the team in with force. "Everyone hold on!" Ben said slamming the dial on the Ultimatrix. "Diamondhead!" he cried as it created a wall of diamonds, halting the group from being sucked in. When the EVO disappeared, the portal did as well and Ben reverted back into his human-form.

"What was that?" Rex said, brushing dust off of his shoulder.

"I would say Gatlocke," Kevin stated, "But I don't think the Null Void could do something like that."

"That portal, the color… it seems familiar."

Suddenly, a red portal appeared in front of the group. Ben saw someone emerge out from the portal, a girl with pale skin and four arms. She looked at Rex and smiled. "Breach…?"

* * *

><p>"Breach?" Gwen said, slowly lowering her defense. She looked at Rex, "I thought you said that she disappeared."<p>

"No," Rex replied, "I said I she disappeared in time." He slowly walked up to Breach, while Bobo, White, Six and Holiday never took their guns off of her. "Breach… it me, remember?" Breach said nothing: only blinked twice. Ben saw that there were some tears developing in them and she slowly walked up to Rex.

"Rex, be careful," Six said, still holding up his swords. Ben placed his hand on the Ultimatrix, ready to defend himself as well. He watched as Breach slowly got closer to Rex. Ben remembered Breach: the fact that she could create portals with her hands and that she was evil. But after hearing Rex's story about the time jump he had, ben hoped she became harmless now.

Finally, Breach had faced Rex and she held up her arms, still smiling. Before Ben could slam down the dial, he saw that Breach had quickly given Rex a hug. After a few seconds, Rex replied back with hugging her as well. "Good to see you again Breach," Rex said.

"This doesn't make sense," Holiday said as Rex and Breach stopped hugging, "How did she come here and travel through time again?"

"I believe I can answer that," said a voice appearing behind Julie and Bobo. Only Bobo and the other Providence members were startled by startled by the elderly man in a long white lab coat.

* * *

><p>"Paradox," Ben greeted the man.<p>

"Ben," the man, Paradox, looked at Ben's group, "Gwen and Kevin. It's been too long since we've last met." Paradox's eyes wondered off, "Or am I too early?"

"Ben, who is this guy?" Rex said as he and Breach walked up towards him.

Ben smiled, "Meet Professor Paradox… time traveler and one with the time stream." Ben hand gestured toward the man who took out a small, gold pocket watch.

Holiday's eyes widen with wonder, " One with the time stream? But that's impossible."

Paradox looked at her and chuckled, "Yet here you are in another dimension. Rebecca, you need to expand your mind more often."

"How do you know her name?" White asked him.

"I know almost everything," he looked at Six ,"Should I tell everyone your true name to prove it?"

Rex saw a sun glare in Six's glasses, "That won't be necessary," Six said monotone.

Paradox looked at Rex and Ben, "I see that you two have decided to team up again. Tell me, how is Matthew?"

Rex's eyebrow arched. "Who?" He had heard Ben asked, who sound confused. Rex then noticed that breach had grinned when she saw their reactions.

"Oh! Forgive me. I was thinking of another alter dimension," Paradox sighed, "But that's another story for another time. Right now, Breach and I are here to warn all of you."

"Wait one second old timer," Bobo said, "Just how did Breach end up with you?"

"I agree with the monkey dude," Kevin said crossing his arms.

Paradox took out a blue gumball and chewed it, "Again, another story for not now."

**Please REVIEW... and yes! I'm a fan for the Brex pairing. LOL! **


	7. What Lies Ahead

**Hey peeps! Hope you guys are likeing story so far!**

**Let's see what's going on...**

"Okay," White Knight said to Paradox, "If you're here to warn us about Enoch and Gatlocke, you're a little late."

Paradox grinned, "Oops. So you already know that Enoch is planning to use the Nanites from your dimension." He laughed, "A fool to think that he can handle such technology."

Holiday gasped, "So I was right. The unstable Nanites are going to cause another EVO event."

Paradox frowned, "My dear, that would be the light of the problem that it happening. if Enoch should succeed, the Nanites will be under his control."

Gwen looked worried, "So the Forever Knights are going to control the Nanites."

"Unfortunately, Enoch will have the power go to his head and he will create an army."

Ben whined. "An army? Of what?"

Paradox looked at Ben, "That's something that you're going to find out yourself."

"Quick question," Rex said raising his hand, "If you know that all of this is going to happen, then why can't you do it yourself?"

"There are some events that he can and cannot interfere with," Gwen explained, "Correct?"

Paradox nodded, "Now you understand my rules." He looked at everyone, "That's why I am here to warn all of you."

Ben looked at Julie and Ship, "That settles it; Ship, take Julie home now."

"Ship ship ship?" Ship chirped.

"No way," Julie said, almost angry, "I'm not going to leave you guys now. Ship and I are sticking with you guys to the end."

Gwen walked you to Julie, "Maybe Ben's right Julie. This isn't safe for-."

"I'd listen to Julie if I were you," Paradox told Ben and Gwen. "She plays an important role in this. Again, I can't say too much."

"Is he always this annoying?" Bobo whispered to Kevin.

"Pretty much," Kevin replied.

Paradox looked at Rex, "Don't think I have forgotten about you Rex," Rex's eyes widen, "I want to talk to you privately."

When Paradox walked you to Rex, Six and Bobo stood in front of him. "Guys it's cool. I trust him." the two looked at Rex and stepped aside.

* * *

><p>As Rex, Paradox, and Breach stood on top of a building, they watched the others down on the street trying to locate Enoch and Gatlocke. "I have a few questions for you first" Rex told Paradox, "First of all," he looked at Breach, "How did you find her?"<p>

Paradox sighed, "I found her a few months ago, lost in time," The both looked at Breach, who was watching the scenery, "Poor thing somehow lost her voice. However, the same thing happened to me when I lost my sanity. No doubt it will be temporarily."

Rex felt bad for Breach. He remembered that night when she disappeared in time, just to stop Van Kleiss. He broke away from his train of thought, "Okay, now why did you want to talk to me?"

Paradox frowned, "You and Ben will have to stop Enoch and Gatlocke." _Duh_, Rex thought. "Not only will you have to stop the two villains, but _you'll_ have to stop Ben as well."

Rex looked at Paradox shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Just know for a fact that Ben is going to be in trouble and in time, your true self is going to be able to stop him… partially."

Rex nodded, "I understand."

Paradox grinned, "Good," he looked at his watch, "Well, I must be going. Come Breach." Breach looked at paradox and nodded.

"Wait!" Rex shouted as Breach went to Paradox's side. "Why is breach going?" Breach said nothing.

"Not to worry Rex. Like Julie, Breach here will play an important role with you. You'll see her again." In a flash of light, both Breach and Paradox had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is it?" Ben asked Holiday as he looked at her tablet.<p>

"No dobt about it," Holiday said wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"What did I miss?" Ben heard a voice suddenly appearing. The group saw that it Rex flying down from off of the roof top.

"So what did Paradox say?" Six asked him.

"Nothing," Rex said, but Ben saw that he gave a quick glance towards him. "So did we find Gatlocke and Enoch?"

Holiday held up her tablet, "Yes. Thanks to the energy that the Nanites give off, I've managed to track them to the closes point."

Julie looked at the yellow dot on the screen. "That's weird," Julie said, "According to this, they're at Bellwood Game Dome."

* * *

><p>"So where are they?" Bobo asked over the screams everyone running out of the dome.<p>

"I'm picking up some life forms hard to make out," Gwen said with her eyes closed. "But they are in the dome." As everyone finally cleared the area, the team saw a group of knights walking out of the dome.

A green flash surrounded Ben, "Swampfire!" shouted the new alien that took his place. "Let's take them out fast."

Suddenly, Enoch appeared from the knights. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the meddling fools that dare to stand in my way."

"It's over Enoch!" Kevin said absorbing the matter off of a red car.

"Give up the Nanites now, and we'll consider putting you in jail for only ten years." White said, pointing the rocket on his sleeve towards the knights.

Enoch laughed, "So, you want to be the first to be slain by our weapons…," Suddenly, the armor sleeves on the knights began to take form, changing into giant swords. On the Enoch's hand, one of the hands had turned into a giant robot fist, while the other, turned into a yellow shield, "…so be it."

"No way," Rex said, staring at the weapons, "You totally copied my weapon designs!" Ben saw the fury on Rex's face.

"Well, you didn't expect me not to walk away from such beautiful designs did you?" Enoch pointed at the team, "Destroy them!"

At that, the two groups collided with each other. "Enoch's mine!" Swampfire said, creating fireballs with his hands.

"Hold on!" Rex said, creating his Rex Ride, "This is officially personal!" He rode towards him, but Enoch used the robot hand to lift up Rex and throw him inside.

* * *

><p>"Rex!" Six shouted as he saw two knights follow Rex into the dome. Six tried to run towards him, but one of the knights in front of him, creating what looked like a giant cannon, took a chunk off pavement, and shot it at Six. Gwen reacted and created a pink energy shield around him. "Thanks."<p>

"No problem," Gwen smiled. Suddenly, the knights with the blades swung at Gwen, but Kevin rammed them at their sides. A knight with two giant nun-chucks slammed Kevin into the ground.

Before the knight could attack again, a mini rocket from White was shot at the knight, but he dodged it. Swampfire then threw a fireball at the knight and punched him out. "We'll handle the copycats here," White told Ben, "Go help Rex."

Swampfire nodded, "Just keep my girl safe," he looked at Julie, who was hitting a another knight with Ship in the shape of a tennis racket. Ben slammed the dial on his Ultimatrix and cried out, "XLR8!" he then ran towards the dome.

* * *

><p>On the basketball court, Rex struggled as he and Enoch clashed blades. "You got some never stealing my inventions!" Rex said, swinging at Enoch. He then replaced his BFS for his Battle Axes, but Enoch created two axes himself.<p>

"Just image," Enoch said, "Soon, I will have an entire army with hundreds of… generators, just like you." He swung his axes, but Rex's Battle Axes bocked them.

"Too bad old man," Rex said, creating his Blast Caster and wrapping the axes, pulling them off of Enoch, "I'm one of a kind!"

Enoch created a pair of robot feet and stepped on Rex's whip. Before Enoch could have a chance to hit Rex, Enoch flew off into the air and land in the bleachers. Rex looked behind him and saw a robotic alien with a floating head. "Right on time!" Rex told the alien, Ben.

The alien, Lodestar, changed into Ben. "You got to love magnetism."

Ben then noticed Enoch getting up and three giant, twelve-foot robots heading to the middle of the court. Ben saw that the two side robots were the pirates and the middle robot was Gatlocke. "Go on," he told Enoch, "We'll handle things here."

Enoch nodded and created a hover board under his feet that glowed yellow. "Not my board too!" Rex wined. As Enoch flew off, the three robots' hands created yellow shields on their hands. "Any ideas?" Rex asked nervously.

"Uh…" Ben looked at Rex, hoping that it was him that had an idea. He looked at his watch and then he remembered… "Wanna try to get an upgrade again?" ben smiled as he turned the dial on the Ultimatrix.

Rex grinned an took a stance, "Oh yeah!"

Ben slammed the dial and a green flash surrounded Ben. "Cannonbolt!" shouted the alien. Ben, Cannonbolt, looked at himself and Rex looked surprised. "You stupid watch!" Ben growled. The three robots then charged at Ben and Rex.

**Coming soon... our heros play a game with Gatlocke**

**PLEASE REVIEW... and questions? **


	8. Answers

**Great news: i'm still alive! LOL**

**Sorry i have not updated in a while peeps**

**Anyhoo... here's the next chapter! **

Rex created his BFS and began to swing at the robot suit that Gatlocke was in, while Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and charged into Gatlocke's pirates. Gatlocke grabbed Rex's blade and threw him across the basketball court. Cannonbolt counted to pound against the pirates' suits, but there wasn't a scratch on them. Finally, one of the pirates kicked Ben into the hoop pole.

Rex got up and created his Blast Caster and swung the whip at Gatlocke, the shield on the robot's hands was to powerful. "Come on Rex," Gatlocke laughed, pushing Rex away from him, "I know you can do better than this."

Before Rex could make a commit, Gatlcoke slapped Rex with the yellow-energy shield. As Rex flew into the bleachers, ben was thrown by him. "Those suits are to powerful," Cannnonbolt said, rubbing his head.

"No kidding," Rex said, scanning the suits with his goggles, "They're filled with Nanites and whatever Enoch used to make the suits and my creations."

Cannonbolt sighed, "If only I had more force power."

Rex looked at the yellow roly-poly alien and grinned. "Ever played dodged ball?"

Ben looked at him confused, "Why?"

Rex then created his Smack hands and Punk Busters, "'Cause I need you to be the ball."

Cannonbolt grinned, "Well, if that's the plan…" Ben ten slammed the dial on the Ultimatrix, changing Cannonbolt's color into silver and creating spikes all round him. "Ultimate Cannonbolt!" Ben shouted.

As Ben rolled into the ball form, Rex had picked him up and aimed at Gatlocke and the two pirates, "Hope you guys are fast with those suits!" Rex than threw Ben into the air and slapped him volleyball style toward the three.

Six and Kevin stood back to back surrounded by five knight that had the Big Fat Sword on their hands. "I got the ugly one," Kevin joked to Six. Six grinned and nodded. The two then charged at knights, clashing blades and making sparks fly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two pirates, with giant robot fist, pounded on Gwen shield that protected her and Holiday. "I can't keep this up," Gwen told her, beginning to get a headache.<p>

Before the shield could crack open, Julie and Ship came and shot the pirates to the side. "Ship Ship!" Ship chirped in the shape of a laser gun.

"Thanks," Holiday said, helping Gwen up. Suddenly a knight, with a giant arm cannon, loading itself with pavement, aimed at the group. Before he could fire, a mini missile shot into the barrel and the cannon exploded. The group looked in the air and saw White Knight in the air. "Where's the monkey?" Holiday asked. They then saw Bobo with two giant sword and chasing a pirte.

White Knight looked to his left and saw Enoch on a hover board, trying to escape. "he looked around and saw that the others were doing okay so he chased after him.

* * *

><p>As Ultimate Cannonbolt flew towards Rex, Rex quickly slapped him towards one of the pirates. The pirate tried to block with the energy shield, but the force knocked the pirate down. Gatlocke charged at Rex with a giant sword, but was hit as Ben slammed him to a wall. Ultimate Cannonbolt once again flew towards rex, but Rex spiked him onto one of the pirate's robot suits, destroying the cockpit.<p>

Rex caught Ben, "Looks like we're winning," Ultimate Cannonbolt told Rex.

"No," Rex said, "Their Nanites," he had felt them whenever he touched one of the suits, "They're fused with those suits, but they're slowly breaking apart."

"Ha! Looks like we have an advantage then," Ultimate Cannonbolt mocked.

"Then let's finish this!"

A pirate ran towards the two with two giant axes, but Rex threw Ultimate Cannonbolt at the suit, threw him again, caught him, jumped into the air and slammed dunked Ben on to the pirate's robot suit, crushing the legs completely. Rex turned to Gatlcoke and threw Ben at him, but Gatlcoke's suit created two turbines on its back and dodged Ultimate Cannonbolt. "Have to admit it Rex," Gatlocke said panting, "You and buddy there caught me off guard. It won't happen again." Suddenly, one of the pirates ejected out of the suits with a hover board and flew off with Gatlocke.

Rex growled in anger, but ignored them. "Ben!" Rex cried out in the dome, "Where are you?" Rex heard a sound coming from a hole in a wall. Ben, in his human-form, came out rubbing his head and stomach. "You okay?" Rex asked him.

"I don't think that was the best thing to do after slurping three smoothies," Ben belched. "Where's Gatlocke?"

"He got away," Rex sighed.

Then, the two saw that one of the pirates was still in one of the destroyed robot suits, trying to create something. "Oh no you don't!" Ben shouted as he slammed the dial on his Ultimatrix.

* * *

><p>Before Enoch could escape, Six saw White Knight grabbed him, causing them twirl in the air. "Wow," Holiday said amazed, "Knight still was some moves." Suddenly, they saw Enoch create a robot fist and punch Enoch in the chest, knocking him out. "Knight!"<p>

Gwen looked and saw White falling in the air. "I got him!" she said, but then she was snared by a mechanical whip created by a pirate. She tried to break free, but it was no use.

Julie looked at Kevin who was aiding Gwen, and saw the Providence team trying to get to White before he fell. However, a group of pirates were staling them. "Ship," she said to her pet, "Suit me up!"

"Ship Ship!" Ship nodded. Ship then surrounded his body around Julie's, turning himself into a battle suit for her. "Ship!"

"Good boy," she told him as they flew towards White, and caught him before he slammed to the ground. "You okay?" she asked White.

He rubbed his chest, "I've taking worse beatings." As White got his breath back, he and Julie saw that the knights and the pirates had manifested speeders that looked similar to the Rex Ride and followed Enoch as he escaped.

Six and the rest of the group approached White and Julie. "Should we follow them?" Six asked White.

"No need to," chittered a voice. The teams looked begin them and saw Rex alongside with a blue monkey with six arms. Rex was carrying a pirate wrapped in web and struggling to get out, but Rex's Smack hands were to strong. The monkey reverted back to Ben, "We can just ask him."

* * *

><p>Rex threw the pirate down. "Talk," Rex demanded, "Where is your hide out?"<p>

"The pirate laughed, "I'm not telling you anything."

Gwen closed her eyes and sighed, "I can't get a lock on the location of Enoch's castle. The Nanites in him are making it difficult."

"Ha!" mocked the pirate, "looks like you're getting nowhere!"

Suddenly, Six had quickly pointed his two swords at the pirate, while Kevin absorbed a metal and created his hands into blades, pointing them at the pirate as well. "I suggest you start talking now," Six said.

"Before one of us loses our patience," Kevin added. The pirate gulped, but still said nothing.

Ben grinned, "Guys, I have a better idea," he told Six and Kevin. As the two lowered their blades and stood aside. "If you guys want to intimate..." Ben slammed the dial on the Ultimatrix, creating a green flash around him. "Ghostfreak!" Ben shouted.

Rex looked at the strange ghost-like alien pick up the pirate. He threw him into a car nearby and slammed the door shut. "So what's that supposed to do?" Bobo asked.

Ghostfreak's eye looked at Bobo. "You're going to hear in a moment." As Ghostfreak phased through the car, the group heard the pirate screaming in terror through the car.

Rex couldn't see through the windows, so he active his thermal version; all he saw was a green figure with tentacles. Rex heard Gwen shudder, "Now I remember why I hated that alien," she said.

Finally, the pirate rolled out of the car, panting for breath. "Okay!" he screamed with fear in his eyes. "Enoch fused the Nanites with the knights' armor," he looked at Rex, "Gatlocke had stolen video tapes of you and copied your weapon manifestation into the armor."

"That explains how they made your designs," Holiday told Rex.

"But the Nanite's couldn't hold together," Rex explained to her.

"That's why we needed to test them here," the pirate explained.

"So is Enoch close to making an army?" Kevin asked.

"Oh come on, I don't know." Ghostfreak was about to grab him, but the pirate screamed, "They just need to go to the Nanite tank that we have in the castle so that we can finish the armor!"

"Where is the castle?" White asked.

The pirate looked at Ben, "I don't know! I swear! I think it's in that direction," he pointed to his left.

"Do you have anything on you that came from the castle?" Gwen asked.

"Just a set of keys that Gatlocke and Enoch gave me." Ghostfreak's hand phased through the web and grabbed a set of key that was in the pirates pocket.

Ben reverted back to himself and gave the keys to Gwen. She closed her eyes and concentered. She grinned and looked at everyone, "Got them. They're somewhere in the woods close to here."

"So what's the plan?" Bobo asked.

"We shut them down," Ben said.

"Then we need to act fast," Holiday said, "If Enoch already knows how to use the Nanites, then it'll be a matter of time before he creates that robot army."

Rex grinned, "They can't win," he created his Smack Hands, "Cause they can't copy my style."

"Ship?" Julie asked, "Can you give us a lift?"

"Ship," he chirped. He separated himself from Julie and turned into a giant war ship.

"Let go!" Ben shouted.

Before they got on board, Gwen used her powers to grab the web-wrapped pirate and hooked him onto a tree. "Hey! You can't leave me here!" the pirate shouted.

Kevin laughed, "You're right. We'll make sure he Plumbers pick you up."

**Up next... Enoch final gets his hands on "the ultimate weapon"**

**REVIEW... and questions? **

**Oh! and i hope you liked the Cannonbolt part! LOL**


	9. Ultimate Weapon

**Still alive... just dealing with college still.**

**Hope you peeps didnt get bored! Here's the next chapter! **

As Ship entered the woods, Holiday activated her tablet. "I'm picking up some strong nanite activity in the middle of this forest." She looked at everyone, "We should be close."

"Good," Bobo said. Picking a flea off his arm, "So have we thought of a plan yet?"

White nodded, "Julie, Ship and I will have the pleasure of attacking the outside of the castle."

"Ship Ship!" Ship chirped over the intercom; Julie nodded.

Six pulled out his swords, "Kevin, Bobo, Gwen and I will distract any of the men in the castle."

Ben activated his Ultimatrix, "Me and Holiday will find out where Enoch is."

"Hopefully he is near the main nanite container," Holiday included, "We find that, and then I can deactivate them."

"And Gatlocke is mine," Rex said smugly. He put his hand out and looked at everyone, "No matter what happens, we all come out alive." Every head looked at Rex and nodded. The placed their hand on Rex's and agreed.

"Ship Ship!" Ship cried out as he was hit by something outside.

Holiday balanced herself and looked at her tablet, "We're here!"

"Yeah, no duh!" Kevin shouted over the explosion.

"Ship, open up!" Ben had shouted. The main door opened up and ben saw that they were hovering over a giant castle. "It's hero time!" Ben shouted as he picked an alien. "NRG!" shouted the new armored- alien that took Ben's place. He looked at Julie, "Good luck!" he said in a Russian-like accent and jumped out of Ship.

* * *

><p>Giant balls of pavement and dirt flew at NRG, but he wasn't fazed by the fire. Finally, NRG crashed through the ceiling and slammed on to the castle floor. At his side he saw Holiday, Kevin, Bobo, Six, being let down by Gwen through the ceiling.<p>

Rex flew in with his Boogie Pack, "Nice landing, fatty," Rex joked to NRG.

"Watch it chicken legs," NRG mocked. Suddenly, a group of knights with arm cannons came at them and began to fire at the group, "not so fast," NRG shot a plasma ray, but it was blocked by one of the knights creating a yellow shield.

The knights shot the balls of concrete at the team, but Gwen created a pink shield. "Go find the container," She told Ben, "Remember the plan."

Ben slammed the dial on his Ultimatrix and then was replaced by a giant dinosaur-like alien, "Humangosaur!" Ben shouted. "Where to?" asked Holiday.

"To our left," she said, "About thirty meters."

Rex and the rest of the group held back the knights as Ben and Holiday escaped. Meanwhile, Kevin, coated with metal, charged at the knights and destroyed their cannons. Gwen and Bobo shot from above at the knights who continued to leak through the doorways.

Before a knight shot a Gwen, Six destroyed the cannon with his sword. "I don't think so," he told the knight. The knight then created a giant sword and axe and swung at Six.

As Kevin was being overwhelmed by the knights, Rex appeared in his Rex Ride and punched the knights with his Fun-chucks. "You got it from here?" he asked Kevin.

Kevin panted, "Yeah, go find Gatlocke and give him a punch from me."

"With pleasure!" Rex turned around and began to search for Gatlocke.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted.

Kevin looked behind him and saw five giant robot suits walking toward the group, along with a handle full of knights with giant swords. "Uh-oh," Kevin gulped.

* * *

><p>"Stop! We're here," Holiday told Ben as he smashed through another wall. The two stood in a room filled with computers and hard drives. The walls were covered with blueprints of Rex's machines and different designs for weapons. In the middle of the room, there was a giant metal cylinder with wires and tube sticking out of it.<p>

Ben reverted back to his human form, "So is that…?"

"Yes," Holiday gasped, "All the nanites are in there," she activated something on her tablet, "If I can just hack into the computers, then I can probably deactivate them."

"Oh, but that will ruin the whole game!" wined a voice. Both Ben and Hoilday looked at the entrance and saw Gatlocke eating a bag of cookies. "Beside, Enoch's gonna get mad if I let anyone touch his computer."

Ben's eyebrow arched, "You know, for a pirate… you sure do follow a lot of orders."

Gatlocke frowned, "I don't follow orders," he threw his bag of cookies down and his arms turned into two blades, "orders follow me!"

Ben slammed the dial on his Ultimatrix, and turned in a red alien, "Fourarms!" Ben cried out. He looked at Holiday, "Go shut down the nanites. I'll handle Gatlocke here." He looked on one of the tables and saw two swords. As Holiday ran to the computer Ben grabbed the swords and looked at Gatlocke. "Think you can beat me?"

Gatlocke shrugged, "Thinking is overrated. I just go with my gut!" he then charged at Fourarms.

* * *

><p>"Get out of my way!" Rex shouted at the knights as he approached the castle throne room. Rex created his Smack Hands and punched the knights out of the way of the entrance. Finally, Rex punched in the doors and entered. "Gatlocke!" he cried out.<p>

"He's not here right now," said a man's voice. Rex saw that Enoch stood in the middle of the room, holding a giant sword and yellow shield. "How do you like my creations?"

Rex glared at Enoch, "Before I kick your copycatting butt," Rex created his BFS and Block Party, "Any big bad guy speech that you want to say?"

Enoch laughed, "Actually, I do. Once I defeat you, my plan to obtain the Ultimate Weapon will be complete!" With that, Enoch ran towards Rex and the two clashed blades and shields.

Rex tried the push Enoch back, "Once you defeat me?" Rex wondered what Enoch meant by that. He swung his BFS at Enoch, but it was blocked by Enoch's shield. Rex then thought about the Omega. "If you're talking about the Omega-1 Nanite to build more machines, you can forget it!"

Rex then pushed Enoch off of him and swung. However, Enoch's sword turned into a metal whip and snared Rex's legs, making him fall backwards. "Foolish boy!" Enoch said kicking Rex in the stomach, "I don't know anything about an Omega! I have no need to create the ultimate weapon, beacause im am right next to it".

Before Enoch could land another blow, Rex quickly got up and crated his Smack Hands, blocking Enoch's whip. However, the nanites in the whip caused Rex's hands to be destroioed easy. Rex looked around the room and tried to find what weapon Enoch was talking about. When he looked back at Enoch, he saw something that looked familiar… something that came from his world… the Providence mind control collar.

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long?" Fourarms shouted at Holiday, as he and Gatlocke clashed blades.<p>

Holiday growled as she struggled to shut down the nanite containment unit, "Ever tried getting rid of a fire wall on a computer? This is harder than that!"

Gatlocke slide under Fourarms, and came up behind him. Befroe he could react, he was then kicked in the face and then shot by one of Gatlocke's arm cannons. "I tell ya' Benny Boy," Gatlocke laughed, "You're just a big bucket of fun."

Fourarms growled and turned the dial on the Ultimatrix. "RATH!" shouted the new alien, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GATLOCKE … RATH IS SICK AND TIRED OF YOU, YOUR PIRATE CREW AND ENOCH!"

Gatlocke laughed, "Well, let me tell you something, you cereal mascot-.'

"NO! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING-!"

"No, I want to tell you something! I'm about to-."

"NNNOOOO! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GATLOCKE-!"

"Oh shut up!" Gatlocke then shot a laser toward Rath, but Rath dodged the laser.

Rath ran towards Gatlocke and grabbed his shirt. Gatlocke was about to create his arm swords, but Rath grabbed the arms and crashed them. As Gatlocke screamed, Rath roared, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GATLOCKE! RATH WOULDN'T HAVE CRUSHED YOUR ROBOT ARMS IF YOU DIDN'T TELL GATLOCKE TO SHUT UP!" Rath thought for a moment, "ACTUALLY, IF YOU DIDN'T TELL RATH TO SHUT UP, I WOULDN'T HAVE CRUSHED YOUR ARMS AND DISARMMING YOU! SO THANK YOU!"

"Ben!" Holiday shouted, "Keep him busy! I still need time!"

"Ha!" Gatlocke laughed, "Doesn't matter beautiful! Enoch is probably done with Rex!"

Ben reverted back to his human form. "What do you mean by that?"

Gatlocke grinned, "Enoch needs someone to lead his army of Rex's. And who better to lead the army than Rex himself?"

"You can't do that!"

"I can't… Enoch is." Angry, Ben shoved Gatlocke to the side and turned into XLR8.

* * *

><p>Enoch kicked Rex in the stomach, "Give up," he said as he brought Rex to his feet. Rex tried to create his Smack Hands, but Enoch shocked his with his gloves. "The more you resist, the hard it will be to control my new general."<p>

Rex saw Enoch take the Mind Control Collar off of his belt. Rex was too weak to move his body and to create anything. Before Enoch could place the collar on him, he felt someone throwing him to the side. He looked up and saw a blue-raptor alien in his place and Enoch on the ground.

"Ben?" Rex called, but Ben reverted back to his human form and stood still. "Ben, what's wrong?" Slowly Ben turned around, only to revel that the Providence collar was on him. "Ben! NO!"

Enoch laughed getting up, "Well, well. I might not have the Ultimate Weapon," he looked at Ben, " But at least I can finally control the most powerful device in the universe."

"Ben! It's me! Rex? Your friend?" He hoped that ben could snap, but he knew there was only one way to break Ben free from the collar. Rex created his Smack Hands, but he was still too weak.

"Tennyson," Enoch pulled out a remote control, "Destroy him."

Ben lifted his hand and slammed the dial on the Ultimatrix. Rex saw a giant white figure growing taller and taller by the minute, breaking through the ceiling. Finally, the giant alien stopped. "Way Big!"

**Coming Soon... Rex knows what Paradox meant... **


	10. Unleashed

**Next chapter! **

"Something's going on inside," White said as he enter Ship with Julie. "The whole castle is shaking."

As they hovered in the sky, Julie looked out the window and saw that the roof of the castle's top was crumbling out. She then saw a familiar alien growing by the second and then stopped. She smiled, "Don't worry," she told White, "It's Ben." The two saw the knight retreating away from the castle, scared of the alien Way Big

"Julie! White! Are you there? Over!" Julie heard Rex's voice on Ship's radio. It sounded as if he was worried. Julie saw Way Big lift up his fist and slam it inside the castle. Rex's screamed over the radio.

White quickly went to the speaker, "Rex, what's wrong? Did you reactive the nanites?"

"White… Enoch has the Providence collar. It's on Ben! I repeat: it's on Ben!" Way Big roared and slammed his fist again, cutting off Rex.

Julie looked at Ben's neck and saw that Rex was right. The collar that she had heard of was now on her boyfriend…

* * *

><p>"What's Ben doing?" Kevin shouted as he saw Way Big mindlessly punching something in his area. "Way Big wasn't part of the plan!" The ceiling of the castle continued to crumble down on everyone who was in the castle. Gwen tried to shield everyone from the rubble. The knights and pirates tried to escape as well, but most of the ceiling collapsed on them.<p>

Six turned on his ear piece, "Rex, are you there?" Nothing, but static, "Rex?"

Suddenly, they saw Holiday appear out of a crumbling hallway, using a knight's shield to protect her. "We need to get out of here!" she said out of breath."

"Did you shut down the nanites?"

She shook her head, "We have bigger problems. Look at Ben's neck." The team looked at Way Big and saw that he had the Providence EVO collar.

"Oh no," Gwen gasped. "Ben!" she shouted, but the giant alien looked at the team and lifted his foot.

Before he could crush the team, they saw Rex appear in his Rex Ride and BFS. He stabbed the blade into Way Big's foot. As Way Big roared in pain, Rex looked at his friends, "Let's go now!" Leading the team, Rex ran out of the castle, while Ben was still recovering. "Who is that?" Rex asked out of breath.

"Way Big," Gwen explained, "One of Ben's most powerful transformations ever."

"Way Big?" Bobo asked, "More like 'too big"!"

Rex grinned, "I've faced much bigger and uglier things than him." Suddenly, the Rex Board appeared under Rex's feet. "All I need to do is shut down that collar!" Rex flew around Way Big, circling him and avoiding his fist. Rex had finally reached Ben's collar and grabbed a hold on it. "Don't worry Ben!" Rex focused on the collar, "I'm gonna help you."

But before Rex could even talk to the collar, a sharp pain shot through his body causing him to scram in pain. As Rex was forced to let go, Way Big turned and saw Rex on his board and lifted his giant fist. Rex recovered and created his Block party, but Way Big's strength forced Rex down.

* * *

><p>Before Rex could hit the ground, Ship swooped under him, making Rex land on top of him. "Ship Ship Ship," Ship chirred as he flew away from Ben. As Ship landed in front of the rest of the team, Rex jumped off while Julie and White Knight stepped out.<p>

"Rex!" Holiday said running towards him.

Rex shook his head, "Yeah. Ben's got a big punch. I don't see why he didn't use this alien for when we fought V.K. and Albedo."

"You couldn't get the collar off?" White asked.

"No. Enoch must have that thing upgraded or something." He eyes where then wide open, "Look out!"

The team saw Way Big about to punch them. Before White, Bobo, and Holiday could shoot, Gwen quickly created a shield, blocking the fist and stopping three's lasers. "Don't hurt him!" Gwen said.

"Tell him that!" Bobo said. The team ran for cover in part of the castle that was still together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Enoch stood on a rock, controlling Ben as if he were a puppet. He laughed at the fact the same watch that he tried to take ten years ago was finally his. He turned the knobs on the remote control, making Ben punch one of the castle's towers. Gatlocke emerged, trying to repair his left robot arm with his still-good right arm. "Having fun?"<p>

Enoch chuckled, "Thank you for mentioning the collars." Enoch faced Gatlocke. "I redesigned it to make it much more powerful to control Rex, but I guess Tennyson will do."

Gatlocke grinned, "With pleasure." He stared at the remote. "Hey, mind if I give that thing a try?"

Enoch chuckled again, "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you honestly believe that I would share the power a ultimate weapon? And now the power of the Ultimatrix? I do not think so."

"You dirty little lair!" Gatlocke laughed, "Looks like I rubbed off of you!" he then frowned, "Well, if you're not going to be civil, then neither am I!" Gatlocke charged at Enoch and punched Enoch in the chest: the remote fell to the ground.

Enoch punch Gatlocke in the face and threw him to the ground. He tried to grab the remote, but Gatlocke's robot arm reached out for Enoch's leg and tripped him. Gatlocke pulled him back and went towards the remote. "Oh no you don't you filthy pirate," Enoch said jumping onto Gatlocke's back.

Gatlocke had a grip on the remote, but Enoch was hitting his sides still. "Well," Gatlocke growled, "If I can't control the overgrown hero, then neither can you!" Gatlocke lifted the remote off the ground and smashed into little piece.

"No!" Enoch shouted as he quickly got off of Gatlocke. "You fool! That remote was the only thing to stop Tennyson from rampaging!" The two villains looked at Way Big, as he continued to destroy everything in sight. "And you just helped unleashed the beast."

* * *

><p>"We're doomed!" Bobo said as the team hid in a room. They could hear Way Big continue to destroy the rest of the castle that was still intact. "We're never gonna stop Kong out there!"<p>

"Well not if you're gonna be negative about it!" Kevin told the monkey.

"We have to help Ben!" Julie said hugging Ship.

Rex sighed, "I told you guys, that collar is blocking my nanites from disarming it. I can't-"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Julie said.

"Julie," Gwen said, putting her arm around her.

"I know Ben can be a pain, but he a friend, a cousin, and my…" Rex saw that she was trying to fight back the tears. She looked at Rex, "Please…"

"Ship Ship."

Rex swallowed the lump in his throat. Julie was right; Ben was one of his greatest friends and partners. It was him that was supposed to be under the collars control, but Ben jumped in front of him instead. He had to help him. At that moment, he remembered what Paradox had said…

"…_Your true self will be able to stop Ben…"_

"I have to pull that collar off," Rex told the team. He looked at Holiday, "Did you deactivate those nanites?"

"No," Holiday said. Her eyes now looked worried. "Rex…"

Six put his hand on Rex, "Rex, what are you…?" Rex shoved Six's arm off and created his Rex Ride. "Rex! NO! Gwen, stop him!"

Gwen quickly obeyed and created a pink shield around Rex. However, Rex crashed through the shield and drove off out of the room.

As Rex avoided the rocks of the now ruin castle, he went to the direction of where the strongest nanite source was. Finally, he reached a room that had a giant containment unit in the middle. Rex ran towards it and picked up a giant hose that connected to the unit. "Rex!" shouted White's voice in his ear piece, "Think about what you're doing! You can't control-!"

"I have to!" Rex shouted back, "Just make sure I don't hurt anyone." With that, Rex stabbed the hose into his side. Screaming, Rex felt the nanites filling up inside of him. He knelt down to the ground, trying to take the pain. As he began to throw up strange silver goop, his body began to shake uncontrollably…

"Rex! REX!" Six shouted in his ear piece. He felt his anger being built up inside him. He knew what was going to happen to Rex, and he wasn't able to stop.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

Before Six could answer, the room's ceiling was ripped off. The team saw Way Big towering over them. Gwen created a pink shield over them, but it was destroyed when Way Big created a laser from his hands; the force pushed Gwen back.

Before Way Big could land a blow, two giant balls of concrete and steel shot towards his head, making him stumble. Way Big recovered and looked to his left. The team looked in the same direction and saw a giant creature looking at Way Big; it roared with a screeching, mechanical sound. Six took off his sun glasses and saw the things that looked familiar on the creature: its feet were the Punk Busters, the body was wrapped with a blue board, the shoulders were the Boogie Pack and the Slam Cannon was on its right shoulder, the Fun-Chucks were the arms, on the right arm was the BFS and the Battle Axe and on the left was the Smack Fist and Block Party shield on top of the hand, the tail was the Blast Caster, and finally the head was in the shape of the Rex Ride.

"What is that?" Gwen said, sounding worried.

Six looked at the creatures glowing blue eyes. "It's Rex... as an EVO."

* * *

><p>Way Big stared at the EVO-Rex, slowing walking towards him. EVO-Rex roared again, banging the BFS and the Block Party and charged towards Way Big.<p>

Way Big charged as well and the two giants collided. Way Big punched EVO-Rex in the face multiple times, but then was stopped as EVO-Rex grabbed his arm and threw Way Big to the ground. Before Way Big could attack, EVO-Rex kicked Way Big and quickly got up. EVO-Rex turned around and slapped Way Big with his tail.

Right there, Way Big grabbed the tail and pulled EVO-Rex to him. Way Big held him by the shoulders and began to knee him. Finally, EVO-Rex shot a ball of steel into Way Big's face. As EVO-Rex was about to shot another ball, Way Big lifted his fist, ready to punch him, but EVO-Rex blocked the attack with his shield.

EVO-Rex then lifted his sword and sliced way Big's cheek. EVO-Rex lifted his sword again, but Way Big grabbed the blade and stuck it into the ground. EVO-Rex then punch Way Big once more and head-butted him to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Go Rex!" Bobo cheered as the tam watched the battle in the air inside Ship. Everyone saw that Rex was staring down at Way Big.<p>

"Ship, can you get us closer?" Holiday asked.

"Ship Ship! Ship Ship Ship Ship Ship!"

"It's okay Ship," Julie said. "Rex has control." With that, Ship flew close by Rex's side.

Holiday and Six walked towards the outside of Ship. "Rex!" shouted Holiday, "Now's your chance! Get that collar off of-," but then everyone saw that Rex had turned to them and roared loudly. "Oh no," Holiday whispered. "Ship! Move now!" Rex lifted his blade and swung at Ship, who avoided the attack; everyone tumbled inside Ship. "It's too late," Holiday panted. "Rex is lost."

"This can't be happening!" Kevin said, getting up. The team then saw that Rex was about to attack again, but then he was stopped by Way Big's laser. The two giants roared and collided once more.

**Who will save our hero's**

**coming up... some girl power**

** Please Review! Tell me if the battle was okay!**


	11. Girl Power

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

"What do we do now?" Bobo asked as he saw EVO-Rex bite Way Big. Ship had landed near the exit of the forest, allowing the team to witness the battle between their friends.

Kevin sighed, "We have to call the Plumbers."

Six's eyebrow arched, "What?"

"We're too weak to take them both down."

Julie gasped, "We're not going to have to result to that!"

"Julie," White said, "Kevin's right. Those two are-."

"No," Gwen said, "We can still save them."

"Come on!" Kevin yelled, "We have to give up on-."

Kevin was cut off by Julie standing in front of him. "When you went ultimate mutant on us, did we give up on you?" Kevin's mouth was open, but he said nothing. The sound of EVO-Rex roaring echoed across the area.

"If only we could get to my lab," Holiday said, "I could find a way to drain his nanites."

"The nanites are not the problem," said a voice that startled the group. "It's the beast that lies within him." The group then saw a man standing behind them.

"Paradox?" Holiday gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Paradox looked at the two giants fighting, "Just making sure that I'm not too late."

"You knew this would happen?" Bobo asked. "Why the heck didn't you prevent it then!"

"As it was told before, I cannot interfere with certain events." He grinned, "But I can have others prevent them." Suddenly, a red portal appeared by Paradox and Breach walked out of it.

"Why did you bring her?" White asked.

"Rex needs to calm his mind, the beast, if he wants to return back to his normal state."

"I can help," Breach said softly.

"You can talk now?" Kevin looked at Breach; she nodded.

"Uh," Gwen said, "I don't mean to be negative, but I don't think that Breach is going to be able to help Rex while Ben is pounding him."

Paradox laughed, "Who said that she's going to be doing this alone?" His eyes slowly went towards Julie.

Julie gasped softly, "What? Me?"

"You can help Ben break free from that cursed collar."

"We are not going to risk her Paradox," Six said firmly.

"He's right," Gwen said, "We can pull of the collar while Breach-."

"Impossible," Breach said.

"Agreed Breach," Paradox said, "Only Ben can break the collar, and Julie is the perfect one to help him."

Julie looked at Ben continuing to fight Rex, taking in beatings and cuts. She looked at the group, "I'll do it. I'm the only one who can."

"Julie…" Gwen said worried.

"I'll be fine," she said with a small smile.

She looked at Ship and nodded. "Ship Ship," Ship said, jumping on Julie's body and dressing her in a battle suit.

"I'm ready," Breach told Paradox.

"Good luck," Paradox winked and disappeared in a flash.

Julie looked at Breach, "Need a lift?"

Breach nodded and walked towards her.

"Be careful," Gwen told them both. Julie grabbed Breach by the waist and the both flew off.

* * *

><p>"So how do we do this?" Julie asked Breach as they got closer to EVO-Rex and Way Big. The two giant punched and kicked at each other, making thumps echo across the sky.<p>

"Need to get close to Rex," Breach replied.

As Julie got closer to the giants, EVO-Rex's cannon pointed at Way Big, but then was knocked out of aim and point towards the girls. "Ship!" Ship chirred loudly.

A giant ball of steel shot towards the girls, but Breach created a portal, sending the clump of steel somewhere else. "Nice one," Julie said. She then saw Way Big grab EVO-Rex by the throat, but Rex grabbed Way Big's arms and the two were locked with each other, trying to push each other back.

"Let me go!" Breach told Julie.

Julie's eyebrow arched, "What?"

"Get to Ben. I'll handle Rex. Just let go!"

Julie hesitated, but listened to Breach. As she let her go, she saw Breach create a portal and disapper into it. Julie looked at Ben, still locked with Rex and flew towards his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Breach's portal took her to EVO-Rex's shoulder. She balanced herself on top and looked at EVO-Rex's right eye. "Rex!" she shouted at her favorite, "it's me!<p>

* * *

><p>Julie stood firmly on Ben's right shoulder and spoke, "Ben! It's Julie! Please, you have to…!"<p>

* * *

><p>"… Calm down! Remember the places I told you about piece and stillness! Remember…!"<p>

* * *

><p>"…Your friends! Family! Remember me! I'm your girlfriend! I'm your…!"<p>

* * *

><p>"…Friend. I called you my friend long ago. You have to calm down! You have to…"<p>

* * *

><p>".. Break free from the collar! Break…!"<p>

* * *

><p>".. Free yourself from this monster. Rex!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ben!" Julie felt tears devolving as she screamed at Ben to listen. She looked towards Rex saw that Breach was doing the same. She turned to Ben again and saw that he was shaking. Slowly, his eyes turned to her.<p>

"Jul…ie…"

* * *

><p>The team saw Way Big and EVO-Rex continuing to hold each other back. "Is it working?" Gwen said, having Kevin's arms wrapped around her.<p>

"Come on Rex," Six whispered.

The team saw the two heroes break from each other. "Ben!" Gwen shouted as she saw Way Big's hands shake slowly. Finally, Way Big's hands had grabbed the collar and he began to pull.

"Do it Tennyson!" Kevin shouted.

Meanwhile, White looked at Rex, roaring in the air with angry. "Come on kid," he said, "I know you're better than this." Suddenly, Rex's body was beginning to be covered with glowing blue lines. Slowly, pieces of metal began to break off of him. He then grabbed the Slam Cannon on his shoulder and ripped it off.

Way Big struggled to get the collar off of his neck, trying to fight the pain of the electrical shocks. At last, Ben ripped the collar off. He knelt down to the ground and fell flat on his face.

As a green flash surrounded Way Big, Rex began to shrink down, shedding himself from the metal scraps and his creations. Finally, Rex's EVO body was destroyed and Rex was in his normal form. He felt lightheaded, coughed up grayish liquid and passed out…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**One more chapter to go!**


	12. All Over Again

With his whole body aching, Ben woke up with bright white lights shining in his face. Slowly, he lifted his head and saw that he was in a large room. He was lying in a bed with his body almost completely covered with bandages. He looked to his right and saw another body in a bed next to him. Tubes and wires connected to him from the head down; it was Rex.

"Rex," Ben called out. He moved his arm, but felt that he was still too weak to move.

Suddenly, the doors in the room opened up and everyone enters in: Gwen, Kevin, Julie with Ship, Bobo, Holiday, White and Six. "Ben!" Julie's eyes widen as she saw Ben awake. She ran up to him and gave and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Ship jumped into his lap.

"Julie," Ben groaned in pain, "I'm glad to see you, uh…"

Julie quickly let go, "Oh! Sorry! Ship, get off."

"Ship," Ship chirped and leaped into Julie's arms.

Holiday went up to a monitor by Ben and looked at the numbers on the screen. "He brain functions are normal. The collar's side effects are beginning to wear off."

"So basically, Ben's going to be mindless as always," Kevin joked.

"Kevin," Gwen scowled, "You're making jokes now?"

"What? Laughter's the best medicine."

"Then why I'm I not laughing?" Ben groaned trying to get up, but Holiday stopped him. "How's Rex?"

* * *

><p>A smell filled up Rex's nose as he was coming to. He breathed in deeply and the smell burned his nostrils. His eyes widen and he sat right up. "Aw man!" he cried holding his noise. "Bobo!"<p>

Bobo began to laugh, "And you guys want me to take a bath." He looked at Rex, "Good to have you back."

Rex rubbed his head, "Good to smell you Bobo." He looked at Six, White and Holiday. "Hey guys. Missed me?"

While Six put his arm on Rex, Holiday gave him a hug. "Welcome back Rex," Holiday said.

"That was a really stupid thing you did there Rex," White said. "You're lucky you didn't kill yourself."

"Nice to see you too White." Rex looked at his left and saw Ben's bed being surrounded by his friends.

"Don't worry," Holiday told Rex. "You didn't do that much damage to him."

Rex knew what she was talking about. He was aware of what he was doing in his EVO form. He had controlled it for a while, but he had lost the grip of the form and it took control. "Are my nanites are okay?" he asked.

Holiday smiled, "Thanks to your Omega, all the nanites that you absorb had deactivated and were removed from your body when you were coming back to normal."

"But, what if I turn back-."

"Don't worry," Six assured him. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah," Rex said unsure, "But… It's like I can still feel it inside me. Like it wants to get out fromm the back of my mind."

"Then we'll be ready. Just know that you're not going to be facing it alone."

"Hey Rex!" Ben called out. "You okay?"

Rex looked up at the mummy-like Ben and gave him a thumb up. "Yeah. Hungry, but I'll manage. And you?"

* * *

><p>"Same." He looked at the Ultimatrix," Aw man! It's gonna take a week for this thing to recharge. I was Way Big for too long!"<p>

"Good," Holiday said walking towards his bed, "Rest is what you need for your body to heal." She looked at Rex, "You too Rex."

Ben sighed, "Well, so much for going hero this week."

Julie held his hand, "Don't worry, I'll keep you company." Ship chirped, "And Ship will to."

* * *

><p>Rex smiled at the sight of Ben and Julie, but wished that we didn't have to see them as a couple. It only brought Circe to mind…<p>

"Thank you Julie," White said, "You helped us out with not only ben, but Rex as well."

Julie blushed, "Well, Breach helped out too."

Rex's eyes widen, "Hey! Where is Breach?"

"I don't know," Gwen said, "One minute she was on you and then she disappeared."

"Breach is fine," a voice busted out. Everyone saw that paradox was standing by a window, holding his golden pocket watch.

"Would you stop doing that!" Bobo said startled.

Paradox chuckled, "Breach escaped when Rex turned back to his normal self. She's in her own world now." He looked at Ben, "I told you that Julie would play an important role in all of this." He looked at Rex.

"Yeah, yeah," Rex said sitting up, "I know you told me too."

Oh! Before I forget…" Paradox pulled out something and handed it to Holiday.

"The Null Void Projector?" she gasped.

Kevin grinned, "Next time, try to keep it safe."

"Agreed Kevin," Paradox said, "But keep it close. This won't be the last time these two worlds unite as one."

"Thanks for the heads up professor," White Knight replied.

"Yeah," Ben said. "I like working with robot boy here. Even when I kicked his butt."

Rex's eyebrow arched, "You wanna go again, alien breath times ten?"

Paradox looked at the teams, "Just make sure you two heroes get some rest before you go your different ways." He looked at the Providence team, "And beware of Black Knight when you go back home."

Rex scoffted, "What else is new?"

Paradox grinned, "Well, good-bye for now."

"Wait!" Gwen stopped Paradox, "What about Enoch and Gatlocke? How do you get the projector from them and where did they go?"

"As I said before… Breach is in her own world now." And with that, the time walker disappeared.

Ben yawned, "Now that that's over, who wants a smoothie?"

* * *

><p>In a abandon down high school, Gatlocke and Enoch looked around, trying to find an exit. "This is your fault," Gatlocke said, trying to repair his good robot arm.<p>

"My fault?" Enoch said angrily. "You're the one who had the Null Void Projector!"

"Yes… but you're the one who found me and my crew."

Enoch turned away, ignoring Gatlocke. "Where did that witch with the four arms send us?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't expect you to. Now silence!"

Right there, a red portal appeared in the gray-painted hallways they were in. Out from the portal came a headless creature with tentacles for arms and spider legs and one huge eye on its torso. Gatlocke stepped back. "An EVO," he chuckled. "Well there's some good news in this."

Enoch continued to stare at the EVO, "What is that?"

Quickly, Gatlocke tripped Enoch to the ground and ran away. "I have a head start!" he shouted back. Enoch looked at the EVO charging at him; he quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards Gatlocke somewhere in the creepy school.

In Providence's Technology Lab, Caesar pointed a large device towards the wall. He put on his goggles and pressed a button. The device powered up and shot a blue laser towards the wall, creating a small blue sphere. Caesar run to a monitor and turned a few knobs and pulled a small lever. "Come on," he whispered to the laser.

The device made a small whistling sound, created sparks and smoke. Finally, parts of the device explode, making the blue sphere disappear and the lights in the lab flicker. Fusterated, Caesar took off his goggles and threw them to the ground. Just then, Black Knight entered the room. "Well?" she asked Caesar, wanting to hear the answer she wants.

Casaer looked at his boss and sighed, "Test Number 32: failed."

Black Knight blinked. "Tomorrow, you will try again."

"Black Knight, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about that gun when you took over. I didn't-."

"I don't care!" she snapped. "You will rebuild it." She turned to the exit, "Am I clear, doctor?"

Casaer sighed, "Yes, Black Knight."

**THE END**

**UAO 3?**

**Hope you peeps enjoyed the story. If it sucked... well you know what they say, sequels usual do. LOL**

**Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how UaO 2 was.**

**Coming Soon... Hybrid 2**


End file.
